Cher voisin
by DreamingRenegade
Summary: AU / "C'est à l'arrivée de son nouveau voisin que tout avait dégénéré, mais l'escalade n'aurait pas eu lieu si elle s'était comportée comme une personne sensée. Si elle avait gravi les quelques marches de l'escalier séparant leurs étages, toqué à sa porte et simplement dit Bonjour, je suis votre voisine du dessous, désolée de vous déranger mais l'immeuble est très mal insonorisé"


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages de OUAT. Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existant ou ayant existé n'est pas fortuite. _Récit (hélas) inspiré de faits réels… *musique dramatique*_

Faites-moi plaisir, lors de la dernière partie de cette fic (c'est pas dur, c'est quand on change de point de vue), passez-vous Aquaman de Walk the Moon en fond sonore. C'est parfait comme « fondu soleil couchant nouveau début »…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Mademoiselle Swan, est-ce que vous pouvez me raconter comment nous en sommes arrivés là ? »

Emma soupira, son regard évitant celui du policier. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans cette situation, dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec un flic face à elle. Ce dernier était pourtant mignon, des yeux gris attentifs et une masse de cheveux bouclés dans lesquels elle n'aurait sans doute pas rechigné à enfouir ses mains… dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle avait perdu l'habitude des convocations au poste – « pas une garde à vue mais nous souhaiterions votre témoignage » - et de l'odeur de café froid et donut rance qui régnait dans ces lieux. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui l'avait assailli en premier, l'odeur. Elle avait beau arrêter des mecs qui « oubliaient » de se présenter au tribunal, elle était parvenue à ne pas pénétrer réellement dans un commissariat depuis qu'elle avait pris ce boulot. Elle connaissait bien les bureaux d'accueil et les agents qui les occupaient, ils échangeaient parfois quelques mots, mais elle ne s'aventurait jamais plus avant. Trop de souvenirs d'une période qu'elle préférait laisser derrière elle.

Elle secoua la tête, retenant un nouveau soupir. L'homme face à elle – _Lieutenant Humbert_ avait-il annoncé – avait beau être du genre gentil flic plus compatissant que condescendant, il n'hésiterait pas à lui dire qu'elle s'était comportée comme une gamine et que ça aurait pu mal finir. Elle le savait. Elle n'avait juste pas envie de l'entendre.

« Ecoutez, Mme Lucas n'est pour l'instant pas décidée sur ce qu'elle doit faire, si elle doit porter plainte ou non, mais je vous avoue que suivant ce que vous et Mr Jones allez me raconter, je peux faire pencher la balance en votre faveur. A vous, à lui, ou à tous les deux. »

 _Jones_. La seule satisfaction dans la situation actuelle était de savoir que ce crétin était dans une salle adjacente à celle-ci, peut-être même menotté – c'était peu probable, elle le savait, mais elle avait le droit de rêver.

Face à elle, Humbert finit par s'asseoir et, la regardant droit dans les yeux, il reprit :

« Vous n'êtes pas en état d'arrestation, aucune plainte n'a été déposée pour l'instant, je vous l'ai dit, mais j'aimerais comprendre comment vous et votre voisin avez réussi à monter ce qui ressemble à une tentative d'assassinat contre une vieille dame… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Tentative d'assassinat ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester avec véhémence mais le policier la coupa :

« Je sais, je sais, ce n'était pas cela, et d'après ce que j'ai compris aux bribes d'explication que Mr Jones a daigné me donner, Mme Lucas n'était pas visée. Mais vous comprendrez que j'aimerais pouvoir expliquer à mes supérieurs pourquoi nos services ont été requis dans votre immeuble. Et pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'une vieille dame traumatisée qui a failli être blessée par une installation digne de _Maman j'ai raté l'avion_ ! »

Elle grimaça. Il n'avait pas tort. N'importe qui aurait fait le parallèle, bien qu'ils n'aient pas été jusqu'aux installations pyrotechniques de Kevin McCallister. Une partie sadique en elle avait cependant sérieusement réfléchi à un moyen d'abîmer le joli minois arrogant de Jones, même si elle avait finalement renoncé au fer à repasser.

« Melle Swan… J'ai besoin d'établir des responsabilités ici… De comprendre comment Mr Jones et vous en êtes arrivés là. »

Fatigue. Bruit. Murs plus fins que du papier à cigarettes.

Manque _évident_ de communication.

« C'est de sa faute » grommela-t-elle finalement.

Humbert haussa un sourcil et elle soupira à nouveau. Il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Peut-être qu'avec un sourire larmoyant et quelques trémolos dans la voix, elle aurait pu l'embobiner un peu, mais elle ignorait ce que Jones avait bien pu lui raconter. Et si elle voulait être vraiment honnête, ils étaient tous les deux responsables. Bien sûr, elle pourrait avancer ce qu'elle se disait à elle-même depuis le début, qu'elle était là avant et que c'était à l'arrivée de son nouveau voisin que tout avait dégénéré, mais ils avaient bien été deux à danser ce tango. L'escalade n'aurait pas eu lieu si elle s'était comportée comme une personne sensée. Si elle avait gravi les quelques marches de l'escalier séparant leurs étages, toqué à sa porte et simplement dit « Bonjour, je suis votre voisine du dessous, désolée de vous déranger mais l'immeuble est très mal insonorisé et vous faites un peu trop de bruit ».

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un bruit de perceuse la réveilla en sursaut et elle jeta un œil ahuri au réveil. Il était 10h30 un mardi matin et elle ne pouvait décemment pas hurler contre quiconque avait décidé de bricoler. Sauf qu'elle avait effectué une planque – en vain – toute la nuit et que sa tête n'avait touché son oreiller qu'au lever du jour. Elle avait encore besoin de quelques heures de sommeil.

En grommelant, elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où se trouvait sa trousse de voyage et les boules Quies qui étaient dedans. La perceuse poursuivait son bruit infernal et elle fronça soudain les sourcils. Le bruit ne provenait pas d'en-dessous comme elle l'avait d'abord crû mais d' _au-dessus_. Ce n'était pas Marco qui bricolait – elle en avait hélas l'habitude – mais quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui venait apparemment d'acheter l'appartement au-dessus du sien. L'appartement qui était resté vide depuis plus d'un an qu'elle avait emménagé ici, avec sa misérable pancarte « A vendre » accrochée à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

Merde.

Pitié, pourvu que ce ne soit pas un étudiant, songea-t-elle en retournant vers son lit, le bruit étouffé par les morceaux de mousse siliconée. Ou pire… Un chien. Un bébé. Un couple avec des enfants en bas âge, leur neveu étudiant et un élevage de dalmatiens.

Merde.

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau trois heures plus tard, la perceuse avait cessé de fonctionner. Mais le nouveau voisin – nouvelle voisine ? Couple avec quatre enfants ? – avait apparemment empoigné la masse pour abattre quelques cloisons.

Bordel. Ils avaient apparemment décidé de tout refaire si ça partait comme ça, ce qui signifiait que les travaux allaient durer. Les cloisons seraient vite tombées, ce serait l'affaire d'une journée ou deux, mais il y aurait tout le reste. Et les finitions qui s'éterniseraient, forcément. La bonne nouvelle, pensa-t-elle, c'est que l'appartement serait probablement inhabitable quelques mois, ce qui lui assurerait au moins des nuits tranquilles.

Baillant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. En entrant dans la pièce, ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol humide et elle baissa les yeux pour constater avec horreur que le carrelage était inondé sur deux ou trois mètres carrés.

Qu'est-ce que… Son regard se porta à la machine à laver puis aux toilettes dans la pièce, mais la fuite ne venait de toute évidence pas de là. L'eau coulait le long du petit tuyau qui suivait celui de l'évacuation et qui montait du sol au plafond.

Elle étouffa un juron en jetant quelques serviettes au sol et s'approcha de l'origine de la fuite. Passant ses doigts le long du tuyau, elle ne put que constater que l'eau coulait du plafond, faiblement mais sûrement.

« Et meeeeerde… » soupira-t-elle en épongeant. Elle allait apparemment rencontrer le ou les voisins plus tôt que prévu…

Emma enfila rapidement quelques vêtements et attacha ses cheveux en une masse informe au-dessus de sa tête, avant d'empoigner ses clés et de monter à l'étage supérieur. Elle frappa violemment à la porte, espérant être entendue au milieu des coups de masse.

Quelques instants plus tard, une grande brune aux yeux clairs lui ouvrit. Elle était plus âgée qu'elle, peut-être en fin de trentaine ou début de quarantaine. Emma essaya son sourire le plus engageant :

« Bonjour, désolée de vous déranger, je suis la voisine du dessous et ma salle de bain est inondée. Je crois que la fuite vient de chez vous… »

La nouvelle voisine écarquilla les yeux et prit un air concerné. Pas une mégère a priori, bon point pour elle. Derrière, dans une autre pièce cachée de son regard, les coups de masse continuaient. La brune se retourna et cria à l'intention de son compagnon :

« Va couper l'eau, tu es en train d'inonder ta voisine ! »

Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Emma :

« Désolée, on a remis l'eau ce matin pour qu'il puisse commencer ses travaux mais certains joints devaient être desséchés… On va changer ça tout de suite, ça ne devrait pas le refaire. Il n'y a pas de dégâts ? »

Emma dut se retenir de jubiler. Elle avait peut-être tiré le bon lot, un couple de voisins polis et concernés. Voire même sans enfants…

« Euh, non, juste le carrelage à éponger. »

« Tant mieux ! Je suis Milah. Mon petit ami vient d'acheter l'appartement mais tout est à refaire… Il risque de vous embêter quelques temps avec les travaux… »

« Ah… »

Face à elle, la brune offrit un sourire désolé. Ledit petit ami fit une brève apparition et un signe de la main, leur laissant comprendre que l'eau avait été coupée. Pas du genre bavard, se dit Emma, ou alors il était de mauvais poil. Les coups de masse reprirent.

« On va faire au plus vite, je vais l'aider un peu. Il a la chance d'avoir pas mal de journées de libres avec son boulot, ça évitera d'embêter tout l'immeuble chaque week-end pendant six mois ! »

Dans la pièce d'à côté, les coups de masse cessèrent et Emma devina que son nouveau voisin était en train de remplir un seau avec les gravats.

« Vous pensez vous installer quand ? » C'était le genre de truc à demander, non ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle évitait en général de faire la conversation aux voisins. Mais bon, autant en savoir un peu plus.

« Il s'installera dès que possible, quand le gros des travaux sera effectué. D'ici deux mois je pense. Moi c'est plus compliqué, je vis déjà avec mon fils. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un violent coup de masse retentit contre une cloison, suivit d'un juron. Milah se retourna vers la pièce où son compagnon se trouvait en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma sentit une tension émaner d'elle. Celle qui irradiait de la pièce voisine était également palpable. Peut-être pas le couple parfait et sans histoire finalement… Il était temps de prendre de congé.

« Bon, ben, bon courage alors. »

« Merci ! Au revoir et à bientôt ! Et encore désolée pour l'inondation ! »

Elle sourit à la brune et s'éloigna fissa dans les escaliers, tandis que les coups de masse reprenaient, étouffant la discussion qui venait de s'engager entre Milah et son voisin.

Deux mois à tenir. Elle pourrait survivre.

* * *

Les travaux duraient depuis trois mois et demi quand la première vraie dispute éclata entre eux. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'entendre le bruit de leurs voix et de parfois les entendre se chamailler, mais cette fois c'était d'un autre niveau.

Elle était en train de terminer la liste de ses courses et s'apprêtait à quitter son appartement quand l'orage éclata. Et si Emma ne parvint pas à comprendre le pourquoi de la dispute – elle ne les entendait pas à ce point malgré l'insonorisation officiellement pitoyable entre leurs deux logements – elle resta impressionnée par la portée de leurs cris. C'était une vraie belle engueulade là…

La voix de Milah surtout était forte, plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée en la rencontrant. Et si elle avait été rassurée de ne pas avoir affaire à une mégère, elle était en train de réviser son jugement…

Son voisin répondait violemment, mais la voix, plus grave, était aussi plus assourdie. Comme s'il se retenait. Emma avait vite compris que dans le couple, Milah était la plus sociable et spontanée. Kevin semblait plus réservé et Emma n'avait d'ailleurs pour l'instant pas échangé un seul mot avec lui en dehors d'un signe de tête les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés dans l'escalier. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas certaine du prénom, le seul indice de l'identité de son voisin étant le « K. Jones » sur la boîte aux lettres. Elle avait donc décidé de l'appeler Kevin, même si cela lui allait très mal. Un Kevin n'était pas censé avoir des cheveux bruns en bataille comme les siens, avec une paire d'yeux bleus qu'elle n'avait pu que remarquer. Mais comme il avait encore moins l'air d'un Kurt et qu'elle était à cours d'idées…

Kevin était donc du genre réservé, limite arrogant même. Elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire, même si elle l'avait entendu rire. En même temps, ils avaient dû se croiser cinq fois pendant quelques secondes et moins d'une minute était peut-être un peu limité pour décider définitivement du caractère de Kevin…

Et pourtant, alors même qu'il n'habitait pas encore au-dessus et qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé, elle était parvenue à en savoir beaucoup sur Kevin. Il était instituteur ou professeur, elle l'avait compris en notant qu'il ne travaillait pas les mercredis après-midi ni pendant les vacances scolaires et qu'il avait des horaires plutôt allégés. Il aimait la Guinness – elle l'avait vu descendre les cannettes vides. Il avait bon goût en rock si elle en jugeait la musique qui filtrait du plafond régulièrement. Et il était aussi plus jeune que Milah, d'une bonne dizaine d'années. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte le premier jour, mais ç'avait été une évidence en les recroisant un soir. Elle s'en fichait un peu à dire vrai, mais elle pressentait qu'il y avait une histoire derrière cela.

Elle aurait pu en savoir beaucoup plus sur Jones – Karl ? Non, pas Karl… – si elle l'avait souhaité, c'était son boulot après tout, mais elle avait préféré ne pas chercher. Mieux valait ne pas trop connaître ses voisins…

Les éclats de voix montaient cependant en puissance et Emma songea un instant à empoigner un balai et à taper au plafond. Se rendaient-ils compte que tout l'immeuble en profitait ? C'était hallucinant, ils se hurlaient maintenant dessus comme s'ils étaient au milieu du désert et non pas dans un petit immeuble de trois étages dans la banlieue de Boston… Ils avaient de la chance, c'était le milieu de la journée et seuls Marco et Mme Lucas devaient être chez eux – et les deux étaient durs d'oreille – mais quand même !

Secouant la tête, Emma empoigna ses clés et sortit de chez elle. Elle ignorait le propos de la dispute, très certainement ces travaux qui s'éternisaient, mais elle n'allait pas rester pour l'apprendre. Et si leurs engueulades devaient être aussi peu discrètes, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que Milah et son fils n'emménagent pas à l'issue des travaux.

* * *

Ce ne fut hélas pas la seule dispute qu'ils eurent. Au cours des semaines suivantes, elles gagnèrent en puissance, en fréquence. Emma avait pris l'habitude de mettre de la musique plutôt forte à chaque fois qu'elle entendait du bruit au-dessus, qu'il soit seul ou avec Milah. Toujours un rock qu'elle l'avait entendu passer – autant ne pas le froisser…

Puis les disputes cessèrent soudain. Elle comprit le jour où elle croisa Kevin – oh, Keith peut-être ?! – avec une barbe légèrement trop longue et des cheveux mal lavés et qu'il répondit à son bonjour par un grognement. Le jour où elle réalisa que Milah n'était pas venue depuis plusieurs jours.

Emma avait baissé la musique par la suite. Et l'avait silencieusement remercié de ne pas se noyer dans Céline Dion ou Mariah Carey.

Il emménagea peu après cela. Un samedi, avec l'aide de plusieurs amis – des déménageurs ne restaient pas le soir pour casser la croûte. Elle n'avait pas voulu jouer les espionnes mais elle avait observé malgré elle une partie du ballet par la fenêtre tandis qu'ils vidaient les deux breaks et la petite citadine conduite par une brune glaciale qui n'avait transporté qu'une plante verte mais réussi à impérieusement stopper le trafic dans la rue le temps qu'ils sortent le frigo. Kevin n'avait pas beaucoup de meubles et de cartons, mais au cours des jours suivants, elle le vit revenir plusieurs fois les bras chargés de cartons et sacs de magasin de déco. Un canapé fut livré, puis une machine à laver.

Parfois elle se demandait comment pouvait en savoir autant sur lui sans même chercher.

Mais elle n'avait pas pu échapper à l'arrivée du canapé à cause du bordel que cela avait créé dans l'escalier. Les livreurs n'avaient de toute évidence par réalisé que l'immeuble n'avait pas d'ascenseur qu'il aurait pu utiliser malgré l'interdiction, et ils avaient dû monter les trois étages avec force de jurons et d'engueulades à chaque fois qu'il fallait tourner. Elle faillit recracher son café de rire quand Ruby, la jeune voisine d'en face, hurla « Ta gueule Ross ! » dans la cage d'escalier au vingtième « Pivote ! » du livreur.

Quant à la machine à laver, elle ne pouvait dater exactement son arrivée dans l'appartement, mais elle découvrit violemment son existence un mercredi à 1h30 du matin, quand elle fut réveillée par le bruit des secousses. Elle pensa honnêtement à un tremblement de terre – à Boston… – pendant une demie-seconde avant de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait.

Quelle triple buse lançait une lessive au milieu de la nuit ?! Etait-il radin à ce point pour chercher les heures creuses ou était-il juste débile ?

Elle enfila les boules Quies en grommelant et se vengea dès le lendemain en enclenchant avec force le blender pour se faire un smoothie à 6h du matin. Elle culpabilisait un peu pour Marco en dessous, mais il était sans doute suffisamment sourd pour ne pas l'entendre.

Kevin ne refit pas de machine en pleine nuit. Et Emma en apprit plus sur l'agencement de l'appartement du dessus : selon toute vraisemblance, la salle de bain/buanderie se trouvait juste au-dessus de sa chambre…

Sa chambre donnait également sur le jardin derrière l'immeuble et elle était en train de se rendre compte que ce n'était peut-être pas idéal. Elle avait au départ été ravie d'éviter la circulation dans la rue et de dormir au calme. Sauf que du côté du jardin – et donc de sa chambre – il y avait aussi les balcons. Et que Jones semblait _vivre_ sur son balcon.

En soi, cela n'aurait pas dû poser souci, à part peut-être qu'il lui fallait éviter d'ouvrir ses volets avec la tête dans le coltard. Mais son voisin vivait sur son balcon _avec sa bande d'amis_. Le premier soir, celui du déménagement, elle s'était contentée de fermer sa fenêtre au moment d'aller se coucher, ils avaient mérité de se détendre. Quand le boucan avait recommencé quelques jours plus tard – les rires, les voix alcoolisées, une putain de guitare – elle avait pensé à une crémaillère. Ils avaient fait du bruit jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit et elle avait ressorti les boules Quies. Et fermé la fenêtre malgré la chaleur. Le lendemain, elle s'était promis d'inviter ses propres amis un soir où il serait seul. Parce que. Peut-être même qu'elle ferait un barbecue sur son balcon et l'enfumerait.

Sauf que ses amis à elle étaient rarement disponibles, alors que ceux de Jones semblaient ne pas avoir de vie, ou du moins la passer chez leur pote Kevin. Et surtout, ils étaient bruyants. Il y en avait un en particulier, un Anglais, qui semblait ne savoir communiquer qu'en rajoutant « Oye ! » dans chaque phrase et possédait un accent à couper au couteau. _Will_. Elle savait son prénom parce qu'elle l'avait croisé un soir dans l'escalier alors qu'elle revenait d'un faux rendez-vous – sa cible n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait quand elle l'avait menotté – vêtue d'une robe trop courte pour la fraîcheur de l'air et de talons trop hauts pour être confortables. Will avait écarquillé les yeux et elle avait levé les siens au ciel d'un air blasé quand il avait ouvert la bouche. L'ami qui l'accompagnait, le copain de la brune – comment savait-elle ça ? Elle ne connaissait pas ces gens ! – l'avait fait immédiatement taire d'un sonore « Will, crétin, tu continues à descendre et tu grimpes dans la voiture ! » avant de lui lancer un regard désolé. Elle avait reconnu un accent irlandais.

C'était peut-être les nationalités de ces deux-là qui les rendaient si bruyants. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait su reconnaître la voix de Jones par contre, bien qu'elle l'ait régulièrement entendu chantonner dans la douche. Mais celle du copain de la brune et surtout celle de Will étaient devenues douloureusement familières, comme s'ils avaient décidé de traverser l'Atlantique rien que pour lui pourrir ses soirées. Will avait d'ailleurs mis quelques semaines à se remettre de la robe : elle avait parfaitement compris que les sérénades nocturnes et avinées adressées au cygne lui étaient directement destinées.

Ca les faisait marrer.

Elle s'était vengée un soir en téléchargeant _The Iron Lady_ et en regardant le film, fenêtres ouvertes et le son à fond. Will avait tenu moins d'une demie-heure et était parti en beuglant qu'il était hors de question qu'il supporte de cette propagande libérale où « bloody american Meryl Streep » tentait d'incarner le diable.

Mais les soirées entre potes – parfois quelques filles – n'avaient pas cessé. Au contraire.

Elle avait d'ailleurs réalisé avec horreur que c'était les vacances scolaires d'été et que son voisin n'avait pas à se lever tôt, lui. Par contre, il était là _en permanence_. Elle l'entendait chantonner. Elle l'entendait jurer comme un pirate quand il se cognait. Elle entendait l'aspirateur, la radio, la douche. Et parfois elle ne l'entendait pas, et c'était encore pire parce qu'elle le _savait_ là et qu'elle n'osait alors plus faire un bruit non plus. Elle détestait ces moments où elle vivait en silence parce qu'elle le _sentait_ qui pouvait l'entendre. Ca lui rappelait ces toilettes publiques pas isolées où deux personnes restaient parfois bloquées à ne pas oser se soulager parce qu'elles savaient que l'autre était là dans la même situation, à attendre, à ne pas vouloir être le premier à faire du bruit.

En parlant de ça… elle avait aussi un accès sonore direct aux toilettes de Jones.

Et elle commençait sérieusement à envisager son appartement comme une colocation qu'elle n'aurait pas choisie.

* * *

Un peu groggy, Emma ouvrit les yeux et regarda le réveil. Il n'était pas deux heures du matin et elle se demanda ce qui avait pu la réveiller. Elle prit soudain conscience des chocs réguliers et rapides à l'étage du dessus.

Bordel, il avait remis ça avec la machine à laver, pensa-t-elle encore à moitié endormie.

Puis un gémissement féminin, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième, puis de toute une série. Le sang d'Emma se glaça malgré elle dans ses veines en réalisant que ce n'était pas la machine à laver qui était à l'origine des chocs mais _la tête du lit qui tapait contre le mur_.

Non. Non non non. Elle n'était pas prude, mais là c'était trop. Elle savait déjà combien de douches par semaine il prenait et le temps qu'elles duraient, elle n'avait pas envie de savoir comment il s'y prenait au lit. Pas trop mal de toute évidence, et dans tous les cas avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Mais non.

A tâtons, elle chercha les boules Quies et jura en réalisant qu'elles étaient dans la salle de bain. Elle s'y précipita le plus silencieusement possible tandis que les gémissements gagnaient en puissance et inséra la mousse au fond de ses oreilles, le plus loin qu'elle put.

Bordel.

Le lendemain, elle se fit un smoothie à 7h du matin.

* * *

Les conquêtes continuèrent de défiler, parfois plusieurs par semaine. Plus ou moins gémissantes. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que ça aurait pu être avec Milah – elle avait entendu la puissance vocale de celle-ci lors des engueulades. Elle avait peut-être échappé au pire.

Mais Emma se prenait à regretter les soirs où Will lui chantait la sérénade. Les amis venaient toujours, mais leurs visites n'étaient pas aussi nombreuses qu'avant. Et certaines nuits où ils n'étaient pas là…

Elle s'endormait maintenant chaque soir avec des mousses siliconées dans les oreilles. Sauf qu'elle avait cette détestable habitude de les enlever au milieu de la nuit, dans son sommeil, et qu'il lui arrivait certains matins d'être réveillée par le bruit de talons hauts qui tentaient sans doute d'attirer l'attention de Jones.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû monter plus tôt, probablement au moment de l'incident de la machine à laver. Mais cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il vivait au-dessus d'elle et si elle y allait maintenant, elle se retrouverait à lui dire des choses comme « Et au fait, pourriez-vous baiser moins fort ? » La honte par avance.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, probablement parce que ses amis auraient insisté pour régler le problème de façon adulte, en allant justement voir Jones et en lui demandant, poliment mais sans précisions, de faire moins de bruit. Une autre solution, adulte, aurait été de mettre un mot dans sa boîte aux lettres ou même une affiche neutre dans l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Mais Emma, toute majeure et vaccinée qu'elle fût, n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Au départ, elle avait voulu éviter de passer pour la voisine chiante et pas marrante. Puis elle s'était dit que quand même, il devait bien se rendre compte qu'il faisait du bruit, que quelqu'un au moins dans l'immeuble lui dirait – sauf qu'il était au dernier étage et qu'à part Ruby qui n'était presque jamais là, ses plus proches voisins étaient sourds comme des pots. Sauf elle, apparemment.

Et puis elle s'était persuadée qu'il devait le faire exprès. Juste pour l'emmerder. Elle l'avait bien croisé dans l'escalier, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ce petit sourire suffisant – elle avait renoncé à lui dire vraiment bonjour et se contentait d'un bref signe de tête, par simple politesse. Il se faisait un malin plaisir de mettre sa radio fort, d'enivrer ses potes à la Guinness et il avait même sciemment déplacé son lit pour qu'il tape contre le mur, elle en était sûre.

Alors Emma prit une mesure qu'elle estima être adulte et responsable : un soir où il était seul, elle sortit dans un bar, se trouva sa propre conquête qu'elle ramena chez elle – peut-être la première fois – et s'assura que Jones ne vivrait pas un jour de plus sans savoir à quel point son lit grinçait et jusqu'à combien de décibels elle pouvait monter.

Elle n'entendit plus de talons hauts.

Mais pour le reste… La guerre était déclarée.

* * *

En restant honnête, elle avait autant participé que lui à l'escalade de la situation, peut-être même plus. Le tout sans échanger un seul mot. Mais ils avaient une véritable connexion et pas franchement besoin de se parler pour s'emmerder mutuellement. Le tout sans une seule fois taper au plafond ou au sol à coups de balai.

C'était elle qui avait lancé la mode du coup de blender matinal. Il avait fini par rétorquer avec des passages un peu trop fréquents de l'aspirateur. Elle avait arrêté les smoothies : son aspirateur était vraiment infernal.

C'était aussi elle qui avait changé la règle musicale un soir où il avait mis sa télévision trop fort, passant du Wagner à un volume indécent pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de savoir qu'il était en train de regarder Apocalypse Now. Ils avaient eu un semblant de dialogue à partir de ce moment-là : quand il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose, il lançait une chanson à plein volume et elle enclenchait Shazam. Parfois son humeur était dans les paroles, d'autre fois il semblait juste vouloir la faire chier. Aucun homme ne pouvait décemment écouter autant de Céline Dion. Elle répondait avec du Justin Bieber, Kevin Jonas – elle trouvait ça marrant – ou même, une fois, avec une obscure chanson française « Au mariage de Kevin et ma sœur » de ce groupe bizarre qui avait apparemment fait l'Eurovision, dont elle ne comprenait pas les paroles parce qu'elle ne parlait pas un mot de français. Ca aurait pu être une méthode de communication décente s'il n'avait pas passé « F*** U » de CeeLo Green en boucle un soir…

Elle avait dû le vexer.

Et puis il y avait les portes claquées, surtout la nuit et le matin.

Aucun voisin ne leur disait rien.

Un soir, elle fut prise d'une crise d'éternuement abominable, et passa une partie de la nuit à se moucher et à crachoter. Elle ne savait pas quel pollen était aussi tardif, l'ambroisie probablement, mais elle y était de toute évidence allergique. Le lendemain, elle trouva des antihistaminiques dans sa boîte aux lettres. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait sans doute était touchée. Mais comme elle était adulte et responsable, elle glissa dans la sienne un spray anti-ronflements.

Il ne ronflait même pas.

Elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu aller plus loin et lui offrir de l'Imodium. Quelque part, elle n'avait pas été _totalement_ puérile.

Il y avait le bruit donc. Sa télévision à lui. Son téléphone à elle. Leurs horaires qu'ils semblaient rendre volontairement incompatibles.

Et puis il y eut Smee.

Secrètement, Emma adorait Smee. Elle le trouvait beau et il était de toute évidence extrêmement gentil. Elle mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais par principe, à cause de Jones, elle se devait d'ignorer Smee et ses grands yeux bruns, même quand il se jetait entre ses jambes – il avait tendance à courir dans les escaliers malgré son jeune âge. Quelque part, ça la tuait de snober cette adorable boule de poils qui ne demandait qu'à être caressée – elle y était parvenue un jour où le setter irlandais avait échappé à la surveillance de Jones et foncé vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Il fallait cependant reconnaître que Smee, aussi mignon soit-il, n'était pas non plus le voisin idéal. Il avait pleuré les premières nuits et elle avait silencieusement traité Jones de monstre. Quand ce dernier avait craqué, elle avait prédit que le chien deviendrait intenable s'il lui passait tout. Elle n'était pas à une contradiction près. Et puis Smee grognait après les oiseaux. Il aboyait pour avoir sa gamelle – et il avait faim très tôt le matin… Il aimait creuser les tapis. Se jeter dans les jambes de Jones qui jurait.

Smee n'était pas un voisin très silencieux. Et Kevin avait aussi l'air très très con quand il lui parlait – parce que bien sûr, il lui parlait.

Mais Emma aimait secrètement Smee, alors elle lui pardonnait.

Ce qu'elle eut du mal à pardonner par contre, c'est la flaque d'urine devant sa porte un jeudi matin.

A la réflexion, c'est sans doute à ce moment-là que les choses avaient réellement dégénéré.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

« Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Emma releva les yeux vers le lieutenant Humbert. Il attendait toujours qu'elle s'explique. Puis il confronterait sa version à celle de Jones et celui qui avait le plus chargé l'autre s'en sortirait. Sauf s'ils se taisaient tous les deux. Ils s'en sortiraient alors avec une tape sur les doigts. Le meilleur moyen d'éviter la punition était d'être solidaires. Elle avait vu ça un jour dans un cours d'économie. Le dilemme du prisonnier.

Sauf que cela ne pourrait marcher que si Jones n'avait rien dit non plus.

Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait avoir confiance en un mec qu'elle détestait pour la simple raison qu'il habitait au-dessus de chez elle et avec lequel elle n'avait échangé aucune parole…

Un adulte responsable aurait avoué au lieutenant Humbert que les relations avec son voisin s'étaient envenimées pour des broutilles et qu'au lieu de se parler, ils en étaient venus à poser des pièges pour se faire mutuellement peur et/ou tomber. Que Granny avait failli être un dommage collatéral mais qu'Emma n'avait voulu blesser personne avec ces billes – après tout, elles étaient en plastique et pas en verre ! Quant à Jones, ses objectifs étaient plus obscurs – de la mélasse quand même…

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas désolée – Jones non plus sans doute – et qu'elle n'avait pas envie que le lieutenant Humbert lui fasse la morale. Voire conseille à la vieille dame de porter plainte par principe, pour leur donner une leçon.

Alors Emma se contenta de relever la tête et d'offrir son plus beau sourire au policier. Elle connaissait Granny, pas du genre à aimer les procédures.

Elle croisait juste les doigts pour que K. Jones ait fait le même calcul.

* * *

Il plissa les yeux en sortant du commissariat, le soleil l'éblouissant soudain. Après deux bonnes heures passées dans les locaux de la police, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait soulagé de quitter les lieux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter une salle d'interrogatoire avant, il pourrait cocher ça sur sa liste au moins...

Il avait eu chaud aux fesses cela dit. Mais il était libre. Le policier avait fini par laisser tomber et par le relâcher en lui enjoignant de grandir un peu. Il n'avait rien dit et Swan avait apparemment su s'y prendre avec le lieutenant Humbert.

Alors qu'il descendait les quelques marches qui menaient vers le trottoir, il entendit la porte du commissariat s'ouvrir à nouveau et un gémissement de contentement retentit derrière lui.

Gémissement dont, à sa grande gêne, il pouvait distinctement reconnaitre l'émettrice. Qui l'avait hanté malgré lui pendant quelques jours, voire quelques semaines.

Il inspira et se retourna pour – enfin – faire face à E. Swan.

Elle le rejoignit en quelques pas et s'arrêta devant lui, détaillant son visage. Avec un sourire qu'il savait ironique et dont il pressentait qu'il la mettait en rogne, il fit de même. Il n'avait pas franchement eu l'occasion de la regarder depuis qu'il avait emménagé, se contentant de la croiser sans échanger vraiment avec elle.

 _Malgré tout le reste._

Oh, il en savait beaucoup sur elle. Elle aimait le rock, comme lui. Et le funk, occasionnellement. Elle travaillait souvent de chez elle mais avait aussi des horaires irréguliers et sortait fréquemment la nuit en tenue sombre ou échancrée. Il avait pensé à beaucoup de choses : voleuse, strip-teaseuse. Il s'était posé encore plus de questions en la croisant un soir avec des menottes et des ecchymoses – elle semblait tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il avait passé une soirée entière à émettre des hypothèses avec Will et Robin avant que ce dernier n'ait une illumination. Une recherche Internet avait rapidement révélé qu'il existait bien une « E. Swan, Bail Bond Agent » à Boston. Toujours pas de prénom. Agent de caution et de toute évidence chasseuse de primes elle-même quand il fallait récupérer le fuyard. Ca l'avait un peu excité, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais ensuite Will avait entrepris de lui déclarer son amour infini et puis… les choses avaient dérapé.

Elle faisait semblant de détester Smee aussi. Il avait fini par laisser au chien quelques mètres d'avance juste au cas où elle soit dans les escaliers, pour qu'elle puisse le caresser. Il avait compris qu'elle ne le ferait pas devant lui. Il avait juste été trop lent pour récupérer une serpillère la fois où son setter s'était soulagé devant sa porte parce qu'il avait trop attendu pour le faire sortir. Il avait préféré rebrousser chemin avec la serpillère et le chien sous le bras en entendant sa voisine jurer…

Surtout qu'E. Swan, en plus d'être sacrément têtue, semblait aussi avoir mauvais caractère. Et elle était potentiellement armée.

Et elle était jolie. Ca, il l'avait déjà remarqué, bien sûr, et Will avait été suffisamment clair sur le sujet. Mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait enfin découvrir qu'elle avait des yeux verts légèrement pailletés d'or au soleil et un nombre incroyable de taches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues.

C'aurait été dommage de manquer cela. Il aimait beaucoup les taches de rousseur… Tout comme la fossette au menton, ou la façon dont elle plissa les yeux avant d'enfiler ses lunettes de soleil et de reprendre sa marche en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Avec le recul, il se demandait comment ils avaient pu laisser la situation dégénérer ainsi. Ce n'était pas qu'il la détestait à proprement parler, mais elle lui avait donné l'impression d'être une sacrée emmerdeuse. Et Milah l'avait appréciée, aussi, et il était passé par une mauvaise passe après la rupture… Il y avait également le défi : jusqu'où irait-elle ?

Ils auraient sans doute dû s'arrêter au moment où c'était devenu physique, mais elle avait quand même encollé la poignée de sa porte et trouvé une technique pour faire aboyer Smee sur commande – il _savait_ que c'était elle.

Comme il était quelqu'un de très mature, il avait surenchéri…

Ils étaient partis pour rentrer à pieds apparemment. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Le soleil d'automne était agréable et il n'avait pour une fois rien à préparer pour le lendemain – à part peut-être trouver une excuse pour la copie dévorée par Smee. Avisant un fleuriste, il se décida à enfin briser la glace :

« On devrait peut-être acheter quelques fleurs pour Mme Lucas… »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui :

« Vous êtes Irlandais ?! »

Ah tiens, peut-être n'avait-elle pas un dossier sur lui comme il l'avait craint en découvrant sa profession. Il haussa les épaules :

« Aye »

Elle répondit par un haussement de sourcils et secoua la tête, comme agacée par sa propre ignorance.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Entre la Guinness, le chien et les amis, j'aurais dû faire le lien. »

« Le prénom aussi ! » rajouta-t-il avec un léger éclat de rire.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il crut bon d'ajouter :

« Killian. Mon prénom, Killian. C'est… c'est très commun en Irlande. »

Il se sentait un peu idiot maintenant, à justifier le nom que ses parents avaient choisi pour lui. Une sorte de révélation sembla cependant se faire dans les yeux de Swan et il réalisa soudain qu'elle n'en avait eu aucune idée.

« Killian… » répéta-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Il aimait comment cela sonnait dans sa bouche.

« Comment vous m'appeliez ? »

Il était certain qu'elle avait fait comme lui, qu'elle ne s'était pas contentée d'un « machin ». Il comprit qu'il avait raison quand il vit un très léger rouge colorer ses yeux, qu'elle aurait sûrement justifié en accusant le soleil couchant ou la chaleur. Elle redressa la tête, bravache.

« Jones, la plupart du temps. Le voisin parfois. L'abruti du dessus sinon. »

Il plissa les yeux, souffla un « Swan… » faussement menaçant et elle finit par soupirer, vaincue :

« Kevin... K. Jones, j'avais pensé à Kevin. Ca vous allait mal mais je m'étais interdit de faire des recherches sur vous. J'en avais les moyens pourtant… »

Elle reprit sa marche, évitant son regard.

Il ricana : « Oh, je n'en doute pas E. Swan, _Bail Bond Agent_ … »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et lui donna un léger coup de poing dans le biceps. Il protesta pour la forme.

« Vu votre rythme de vie, il nous restait ça ou…créature de la nuit. Il a fallu vérifier. Vous auriez pu être dangereuse Swan… »

Elle s'arrêta soudain, sa main saisissant son poignet. La chaleur se diffusa dans son bras entier.

« Depuis tout à l'heure, vous m'appelez Swan… »

Merde, gaulé. Il ne répondit pas, évitant son regard, mais la main sur son poignet exerça une légère pression alors qu'elle inclinait la tête. Il soupira à son tour. Il avait intérêt à protéger son biceps…

« Disons qu'E. Swan s'est très vite transformé en Emmerdeuse Swan. Désolé. Ca manquait peut-être de subtilité. »

« Peut-être ?! »

« Hey, vous m'avez appelé Kevin. _Kevin_ ! Et Smee réagissait très bien quand j'évoquais 'l'autre emmerdeuse' , alors bon… »

Le coup n'atterrit pas sur son bras comme il l'avait anticipé mais derrière sa tête.

« Aïe ! »

« Vous l'avez mérité… »

« C'est vous qui avez commencé avec ce fichu blender ! »

« Mais j'étais là la première… »

Elle souriait franchement cette fois et lâcha son poignet en un frôlement avant de reprendre sa marche. Le soleil couchant faisait danser des reflets mordorés dans ses cheveux et il ressentit soudain le besoin impérieux de prolonger cette conversation sur un balcon, avec si possible une Guinness et Springsteen en fond sonore. Il accéléra pour se retrouver à sa hauteur à nouveau. Inutile de sortir le grand jeu avec elle, elle le connaissait déjà suffisamment malgré eux. Il avait juste envie de lui parler, enfin. De la regarder.

Il ne pensait pas avoir de difficultés à la convaincre, ce serait même un jeu d'enfant en engageant Smee. Et si elle refusait, il emploierait les grands moyens. Il avait changé lui-même les joints ce jour-là, il savait très bien lesquels retirer pour la faire monter jusqu'à lui.

 _FIN (fondu soleil couchant nouveau début)_

* * *

 **Cher voisin, si tu t'es reconnu dans cette fic – bien que je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à lire ce genre de littérature – mes excuses. Je te rassure, je ne fantasme pas sur toi. Mais je sais notre coexistence parfois difficile et soyons honnêtes, j'y contribue. Cela dit, si tu pouvais dire à ton copain l'éléphant, qui écoute d'ailleurs de la musique de m**** dans sa 206, d'éviter de sauter et de beugler quand il est chez toi, je t'en serais reconnaissante. Love et p'tites licornes.**

 **Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas pigé le « Ta gueule Ross ! », honte à vous tout d'abord, puis allez sur You Tube et tapez « Pivot Friends ». C'est trop culte pour être ignoré.**

 **(ah oui, et je sais, j'ai abandonné et effacé une fic, mais je m'en sortais pas. On s'en remettra tous… Désolée pour ceux qui suivaient cela dit)**


End file.
